


Strength

by RadioWaves



Series: 'Come Monday' Series [2]
Category: Toilet Bound Hanako Kun - Fandom, 地縛少年花子くん | Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun | Toilet-bound Hanako-kun (Manga)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Teacher! Hanako, author did not look over this before posting and will likely regret that in the morning, hanako and nene are in love, hanako is a little shit regardless of the universe, no beta we die like men, yashiro nene is STRONG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioWaves/pseuds/RadioWaves
Summary: Yashiro Nene is strong, and Hanako loves her very much.
Relationships: Hanako | Yugi Amane/Yashiro Nene
Series: 'Come Monday' Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783702
Comments: 20
Kudos: 198





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Technically part of my "Hanako is a Science Teacher AU", but it's not required reading for this one.  
> Enjoy!

_Yashiro Nene was strong._

_Well, of course she was. To put up with someone like Yugi she had to be strong emotionally AND mentally. In a world dead-set against a girl with chubby legs finding a boyfriend, she’d put herself out there again and again and beaten the odds. An inner strength was something she prided herself on, a trait befitting someone who’d grown into a significantly more confident woman. That was all well and good, but… well. She hadn’t considered she could be strong PHYSICALLY until her partner had remarked on it._

* * *

_It was_ , Yashiro reflected, _a damn shame that his students couldn’t see him now_.

For someone who was able to put the fear of god into many a troubled teen (and on that one ill-conceived parent’s night, a gaggle of grown adults) Yugi could be the most embarrassing creature alive. She loved him dearly, she really did, but he could switch between Badass Science Teacher and Pet That Craves Attention Only At The Most Inopportune Times on a dime. Currently, he was in the latter phase.

“Nene~” he whined, hanging dramatically off of the doorframe. “It’s already five! Come home already.”

She sighed, looking up from the piles of boxes she was trying to stack. “How did you even get into the stock room? It should be staff only.” It was amazing how little regard he had for rules, really. Or how little regard rules seemed to have for him. It seemed like Yugi must have an all-access pass hardwired into his DNA somewhere. She was convinced that if he hadn’t gotten that job as a Science teacher, he would still have broken into the classroom to play with the equipment.

Yugi just hummed enigmatically in response. Likely he’d either strolled right in and the others (used to his whims) had elected to ignore him, or he’d scared the hell out of the new hire and made HIM let him in. She’d have to check to make sure that Motozawa wasn’t too traumatised, if that was the case.

“It’s your shorter day! I finished my marking early so we could spend some time together.” He pouted, shooting her a look equal parts wounded and pathetically hard done by, as if she had specifically planned this just to spite him. “Are you done yet? I miss you!”

If she hadn’t been holding a box, she would have rubbed her temples.

“I saw you this morning.”

“Ah! But it feels like DAYS when I’m apart from you!”

She turned to hide her fond look, shoving the box carefully into the available space. He was truly ridiculous, really, but she still felt flattered in the face of his overwhelming affection. Despite the many years they’d been dating (and oh god, had they REALLY been together since they were teenagers?) he still seemed to love her as much as he had the first time they met. That reminder made it difficult to stay irritated with him for any length of time, though he certainly did his best to test the limits of her patience. Still… more often than not, she found her irritation swept away by the reminder of how much she loved him too.

As if sensing her weakness, Yugi strode forward- spinning Nene to drop into his arms as if dipping her for a dance number. He smiled down at her as she quirked an eyebrow at his behaviour, struggling to look unimpressed and not give way to the laughter she could feel bubbling up.

“Ah, my Nene… cruelly torn apart from her beloved prince by the shackles of indentured servitude! Truly, the modern Romeo and Juliet!” He winked at her.

“Is that right?” she asked, grinning back at him. “A prince, are you? Where’s your crown and sword then, hm?”

He barely missed a beat. “Left the crown at home, of course. Couldn’t risk losing it on my dramatic quest to save you from this terrifying tower, could I?”

Nene laughed openly. “I don’t think many ‘’terrifying towers’’ have automatic doors you can swan through.”

His smile became more of a smirk. “And the sword… well. Let’s just say I have a VERY impressive sword. In my pa—” She cut him off by slapping a hand over his mouth, rolling her eyes.

“Aaand you’ve killed the romance. Let me up- I’ve got three more boxes to put away and THEN I’m done, if you can behave.” He responded by licking her palm. It would have caused her to shriek, if she hadn’t been expecting it. “Gross. Now I have to sanitise my hands.” She removed her hand as he set her back upright, Yugi bouncing almost impatiently as she grabbed the bottle of hand-sanitiser from the corner and tried to remove his spit from her palm.

“Want me to help? I’ll take one- just let me know where it goes.”

“Nah it’s fine- they’re sorta going to stack on top of each other anyway,” she said, placing one box on top of the other and scooping them both up. He ignored her anyway, moving to grab the last box.

“I’m taller than you, it’d be easier for me to put the last one on top of the- GOD!” He stared at the box in his arms in disbelief. “How heavy ARE these?”

Nene huffed as she placed her boxes onto the shelf. “Oh, don’t be dramatic. These are the lighter boxes because they’re on the higher shelves.” She could feel his gaze on her, boring into the back of her head. She turned, confused. “What?”

Yugi slowly made his way over to her, grunting a little as he maneuvered the box on top of the other two. “Nene, these weigh a TON are you kidding me? You’re telling me you lifted boxes HEAVIER than these?”

She scoffed. “Just because you’re built like a beanpole doesn’t mean they’re super heavy or anything! I’m just used to them.”

“Hey!” he wagged his finger at her. “I beat Kou in that arm-wrestling contest, and he’s a PhysEd teacher. I’m PLENTY strong!”

“Because you cheated” she pointed out, to no avail.

“I WON,” he repeated firmly. And then, more admiringly: “How strong ARE you?”

Nene glared warningly at her boyfriend. “I’m a delicate young flower.”

He just nodded. “You are.”

“I am a lovely, feminine woman who is a credit to her gender.”

“Yes.”

“A waifish princess who exudes poise and grace.”

“Of course.”

She nodded. “Good. I’m glad we’ve settled that, then.”

“But…” Yugi continued, wiping the satisfied look from her face. “You are ALSO amazingly strong.”

“No!” She wailed, looking horrified. “I’m NOT! I can’t be! I’m- I’m DELICATE and FRAGILE. You agreed!”

“You aaare,” Yugi said, draping himself over her back to press a kiss to her temple. “but you can’t deny you’re strong too. You can be both, honey.” Nene ignored him as she pressed her hands over her eyes, distraught.

“When did this happen? HOW did it happen? If this is because I’ve been helping Kou to work out his lessons then I SWEAR I’ll—” Yugi shushed her, nuzzling into her neck and stroking her hair soothingly.

“Remember at school? You were in the gardening club.”

“Yes?” This random line of questioning threw her enough that she removed her hands from her face to look back at him, furrowing her brows. “We grew flowers and stuff. I mean, that’s TOTALLY feminine stuff, right?” He hummed into her throat.

“It is. But- YOU didn’t grow flowers. You grew vegetables. You used to till the soil constantly in the hot weather. AND you were the one who actually harvested the plants. AND you had to dig up those huge patches, remember? It takes a lot of strength to do that.”

“…ah.” She DID remember. It had been hard work at first, but by the end it had become so much easier to her through frequent practice that it had hardly been worth thinking about. No wonder she’d been the only one growing produce. _And_ , she thought, a cold sweat running down her spine, _I STILL do that stuff today in the little garden me and Yugi planted when we first moved in together_.

“Not to mention you also have to lift those heavy boxes in here. Tell me; are you usually the one who’s asked to do it by yourself?”

“Uh…” _Oh god, he’s right. I’m always the one on storage duty! I thought it was because I was doing such a good job of organising the boxes!_ She suddenly perked up as a new thought hit her. “Ah! But if I’m so freakishly bulky, how come you can pick me up so easily, huh? Explain THAT!”

Yugi removed himself from her back and gently moved her to face him. He stared at her blankly.

“I didn’t say you WERE bulky? Nene, I’m not saying that you’re suddenly a brute or anything. You can be super strong AND super feminine at the same time. It’s not a bad thing, ‘kay?” He gave her a soft look. “It’s a very VERY good thing actually. I love a woman who can kick my ass.”

“Stop it” Nene muttered, embarrassed. And, (though she’d never admit it) a little bit pleased by his admission too.

“Nope~ Now- can you pick me up?”

She fidgeted, embarrassed at his request. He just waited patiently, seemingly eager to test just how strong she was. With a shrug Nene bent down to pick Yugi up, lifting him in a bridal carry as he wound his arms behind her neck to keep his balance. She noted, with some bemusement, that he was blushing.

“See?” he said, breathlessly. “Hot, right?” He levied a large grin at her. “Ah, I’m so lucky. I have THE prettiest, strongest girlfriend a guy could ask for! You’re amazing Nene.”

It was her turn to flush. “I’ll drop you,” she threatened weakly. He responded by tugging himself towards her and kissing her soundly. While she didn’t quite drop him, she at least placed him carefully back onto the floor while he was distracted. He clasped her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Home time now! Come on- we’ll pick up dinner on the way back.”

Giving the stock room a final once-over, she followed Yugi as he led her towards the staff room to grab her things. To her mortification, he seemed intent on letting her co-workers know about their new discovery.

“Night Nene~ Night Amane~ Aoi sang, bustling past them with an armful of papers. Before Nene could respond, Yugi jumped right in.

“Bye! Me and my AMAZINGLY STRONG girlfriend are heading home for the evening.”

Aoi didn’t seem phased, used to hearing Yugi’s odd declarations as he wandered in and out of the store as he pleased. “That’s nice. See you on Tuesday Nene!”

She waved goodbye to the pair, seemingly oblivious to Nene’s rising embarrassment. As they were leaving the store, she had to drag him away from harassing the customers that had the misfortune of making eye contact with him.

“This is my girlfriend- did you know she could lift me, isn’t that amazing--”

“I’m sorry!” Nene burst out, bowing apologetically and dragging Yugi behind her at the same time. “Thank you for shopping with us! Goodbye!”

“SHE COULD LIFT TWO BOXES AT ONCE—”

She finally managed to manhandle him out of the doors and onto the street, where she gripped his hand warningly as he looked on, amused.

“Shut up or I’ll carry you over my shoulder until we get home,” she said wearily.

“Is that a promise?” he asked silkily. She made an irritated noise.

“I’ll kick you.”

“Is THAT a promise?”

“I’ll… ah! Just shut up or I’ll be mad, okay?”

“Duly noted.” He was quiet for a few moments as they walked together, seemingly thinking of how to say something. “You know I really DO love that you’re strong, right?” He asked, quietly, looking at her as they held hands. She smiled.

“I know,” she said fondly. _And you know something? She really did_.


End file.
